Lemonade Just Got Colder
Lemonade Just Got Colder is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, two pairs of friends compete to sell lemonade. Roles Starring *Josh *Cuddles Featuring *Giggles *Petunia *Nutty *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Appearances *Toothy *Indy *Rip *Snowie *Mouser *Leif Plot Josh and Cuddles set up a lemonade stand on the sidewalk in order to earn money. Toothy comes walking towards them and they get ready for a sale, but instead he crosses the street to spend his cash at another lemonade stand, run by Giggles and Petunia. The boys get angered at the girls for setting up another stand too close to theirs, so they decide to compete against each other. The two groups wait for a customer and Indy walks by. They beg him to come to their stands, but unsure of which to go to, he leaves. Josh gets an idea and pours extra sugar into a glass of lemonade. Nutty immediately shows up and consumes several glasses of sugary lemonade, giving Cuddles and Josh the upper hand in earning money. Meanwhile, Lammy walks over to Giggles and Petunia's stand to greet them. Mr. Pickles encounters a lemon, but is soon forced to watch it suffer as it gets sliced and juiced. As vengeance, he throws half of the lemon's body into Petunia's eye, causing the juice to burn her. Petunia has patched up her eye, but now has trouble with her vision. She tries to pour a beaker of lemonade into a cup, but ends up spilling it on the ground. Rip takes Snowie for a walk, when he sees the puddle of lemonade and assumes his pet peed, then calls Snowie a bad girl. Just as Giggles prepares to drink a glass of lemonade, Mr. Pickles pushes her, forcing her body into the cup. Meanwhile, Nutty has become full and bloated. Josh and Cuddles try persuading him to drink more lemonade by adding even more sugar. Nutty gets his appetite back and tries to grab a glass, having difficulty due to his extended gut. Mr. Pickles suddenly appears at their stand and pushes a juicer into Cuddles' face, then twists it. Josh takes a drink, but spits it out upon realizing his glass is filled with Cuddles' blood. Mr. Pickles removes a screw on the stand's sign and causes it to smash Josh. Petunia screams at the sight of this and runs, but her vision causes her to run in front of Mouser's car. Mouser stares in terror as Petunia's eyeballs bounce on his windshield. He crashes into the stand and knocks a lemon slice off which landed below the eyeballs, forming his head shape. Mouser gets up and honks his theme with a car horn. Nutty finally manages to grab a glass of lemonade and drinks up. Mr. Pickles jabs a pin into Nutty's gut and causes him to explode. It begins raining lemonade, and a nearby Leif sticks his head up to lick some. Unlucky for him, drops of it splash into his eyes. Moral "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Deaths #A lemon is sliced and juiced, to Mr. Pickles' horror. #Giggles is forced into a cup. #Cuddles dies when Mr. Pickles twists a juicer into his face. #Josh is killed by the stand's sign. #Petunia is ran over by Mouser. #Nutty is popped like a balloon. Injuries #Petunia's right eye is burnt by lemon juice. #Leif's eyes are burnt from drops of lemonade. Trivia *Josh's death references Petunia's death in Eyes Cold Lemonade. *This is Indy's debut appearance. *Lammy is only seen when she encounters Giggles and Petunia. Unlike Mr. Pickles, she is not seen for the rest of the episode. *It can be certain that Mouser has his theme (three notes. one low, one high and one medium). Every time his head shape forms, his theme is heard from sound making objects, sometimes being hummed by Mouser. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes